Warriors of the Heart
by God of the Challenge
Summary: During Sora's dream, he meets a little digimon named Veemon. During the attack at the Destiny Islands, they reunite, and travel the worlds, fighting back against the darkness, and stopping anyone who gets in their way.


**Hey guys! I'm glad to be back! Consider this chapter a gift to you, because it has been a full year since I became a writer on fanfiction! It was during the Snowvember storm, and I thought, "Sure, why the hell not?" And ever since, I've been making stories for you guys. I love you all!**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

A young lad by the name of Sora was dreaming.

Sora is young teenage boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and lanky build. Sora wears a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. He wears a crown-chain on his left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, Sora wears a black hoodie that is blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. He wears white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. He wears the crown pendant around his neck. His shoes are mainly yellow and black with belt-straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue.

'So much to do, so little time.' A voice said.

Sora looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing.

'Take your time. Don't be afraid.'

Sora noticed the platform he was on. It was green, and had a picture of a woman and seven men.

'The door is still shut.'

'Now step forward. Can you do it?'

Sora jogged to the middle of the platform. When he did, three pillars rose out of the perimeter of the platform. One had a sword, one had a shield, and another had a staff.

The sword is a generic short sword with a black symbol on the hilt and a blue handle. The pommel is simple and golden in color. The symbol is one big circle and two smaller ones on top.

The shield is pentagonal and its bottom three corners are rounded. It has a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face of the shield is black, save for the prominent symbol in the center. This symbol is red and has a pale yellow outline.

The handle is tan, while the handle itself is predominantly green. There is a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff is connected to. The staff's head is a blue version of the symbol.

'Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well.'

Sora jogged to the shield.

'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?'

Sora decided this didn't suit him, so he declined. He then jogged up to the staff.

'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?'

Sora decided this didn't suit him either, so he declined again. He then went to the sword.

'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'

Sora decided that this was what he was looking for, so he picked it up. It then vanished.

'Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?'

Sora ran up to the shield.

'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?'

Sora nodded, and the shield disappeared.

'You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?'

Sora nodded.

The pillars suddenly began to collapse, and the platform shattered beneath him. Sora began to fall.

He kept falling, until he landed gently on a violet colored platform. This one also had a picture of a woman, but there was also a picture of a tower, a castle, a carriage, and a horse.

The sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

'You've gained the power to fight.'

Sora swung the sword a few times, pretending he was fighting an opponent.

'All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.'

Sora looked around the platform, and saw something move. It looked like a shadow, but Sora had the feeling it was something else. It then rose to its true form.

It has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, the body is completely black

'There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'

Suddenly, more of the strange shadows saw appeared.

Sora got ready to fight. The shadows charged at him. Sora swung his sword at one, doing some damage. He kept fighting the shadows, striking each of them, while none of them could touch him. Finally, Sora managed to destroy one of them, and the others vanished. One, however, had stayed behind, and crept behind Sora.

'Behind you!'

Sora swung his sword behind him, striking the shadow. The rest of them reappeared, and charged into battle.

Sora rushed in, swinging his sword at each of them. One jumped up to get an advantage, but Sora jumped at it, and attacked with his sword, destroying it. It wasn't long before Sora managed to destroy the rest of them.

However, one had managed to sneak back into the ground. When it did, darkness began to envelop the platform. The darkness then started to swallow Sora! He struggled to break free, but it was futile.

When he came to, he was on another platform. This one was pink and had three white hearts. There was also a transparent brown door in the center.

Sora ran up to the door, but he couldn't open it.

'I can't open it.' He thought.

Suddenly, a chest appeared behind him.

Sora tapped it with his sword. It was a dream after all, anything could happen. The chest popped open, and a crate appeared in the middle of the platform.

Sora pushed it around, but it wasn't doing anything. So, he took out his sword, and smashed it. Inside the crate was a potion, mainly used for healing in battle.

A barrel then appeared. Sora picked it up, and walked around with it.

It wasn't long before the door solidified making it possible for Sora to open it. When he did, there was a flash of light, and Sora was back on the Destiny islands. Or so he thought.

'Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.'

Sora then noticed his friends Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

Selphie wears an odd, yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest. Minor changes to Selphie's appearance include her original brown boots changing to sandals and the blue strap she originally wore on her left wrist being replaced with a loose, blue beaded bracelet. Selphie's eyes are green. She also has a peculiar hairstyle; brown hair styled into one large curl on the back of her head and two more on either side.

Tidus wears a small, short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems yellow center, and white lining around the center. This shirt is open, exposing Tidus's chest. His hair is sandy blond, worn in a similar manner as Sora's, and his eyes are blue. For an unknown reason, Tidus has a small scar on his right cheek. Tidus's unique, navy pants have uneven legs, with his right pant leg reaching just past his knee, and his left reaching to just about mid-thigh.

Wakka has orange hair and enormous coif, as well as baggy yellow pants that close up halfway down his lower legs. Each leg of these pants has a large, grey, "X"-shaped strap with blue tips. Wakka wears a tank top. He wears green sandals. He wears blue wristbands on each wrist, has brown eyes, and has small stud earrings.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked. Sora then realized that these weren't the real deal, it was just his dream.

"Friendship." Sora answered.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie asked.

Sora was surprised, but he just ignored it.

He then walked up to Tidus.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked.

"Being different." Sora answered.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked.

Sora realized Tidus had a point.

He then moved on to Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked.

"To see rare sights." Sora answered.

"To see rare sights, huh?" Wakka said.

'You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to see rare sights. You're adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.'

'Sounds good.' Sora thought to himself.

'The day you open the door is both far off and very near.'

In a flash of light, Sora was on another platform. This one was crimson, had another woman, three silhouettes of fairies, and had thorns all over it.

Sora was looking around, curious as to what was next. Suddenly, several of the shadows he had shown up. Sora got into a battle position.

Sora struck several shadows with a combo attack, and managed to destroy one and weaken the other two. Sora kept this strategy up until all of the shadows were defeated.

After they were beaten, a pathway made of clear cut glass appeared on the edge of the platform. Sora ran up the pathway. Sora kept running until he ended up on another platform. This one appeared to be quite normal.

'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'

Suddenly, Sora's shadow began to morph into a horrible monster.

It was a massive, muscular, humanoid monster with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the monster's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

'But don't be afraid. And don't forget…'

Sora tried to run, but he couldn't go anywhere. He was trapped. Sora saw no other choice, but to fight.

The monster's hand glowed purple, and he slammed it into the platform, forming a small pool of darkness. Sora used the opportunity to attack the hand. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting the shadows to rise out of the pool and attack him. There were too many, and Sora was about to be overwhelmed. But fortunately, help had arrived.

" **V-Headbutt!"**

Someone had slammed into two shadows, and destroyed them. While they were distracted, Sora fought off the rest and focused on the hand. After slashing it several times, the monster pulled his hand out of the platform, and the pool dissipated.

"What, I don't get a thank you?"

Sora turned around to see who had helped him, and didn't see anyone.

"Down here!"

Sora looked down, and was quite surprised. It was a 2-foot tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. His head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. He also has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. He also had a yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"The names Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." The dragon joked.

Sora would've laughed, but right now, they were in a fight.

"My names Sora, and we have to beat this guy." Sora said.

"Right." Veemon replied, and got into a battle position.

They rushed at the monster, and attacked.

" **Boom Boom Punch!"** Veemon intoned, and punched the monster in the face. Sora swung his sword where Veemon had punched the monster, causing more damage.

The monster, however, was no pushover. The hole in his chest glowed, and a purple sphere was shot out, and it was heading right for Sora and Veemon.

"Look out!" Sora exclaimed. He and Veemon tried to dodge the attack, but it was following them.

"Sora, use your sword!" Veemon called out.

Sora nodded, and blocked the attack with his sword. It bounced off, and hit the monster in the face, causing even more damage.

"Alright!" Sora exclaimed.

The fight wasn't over yet, however.

The monster fired several more spheres, but each one was sent right back.

The monster then used his hand to make another pool of darkness, causing more shadows to rise out of it.

"Let's get them!" Sora exclaimed, as both he and Veemon charged towards the shadows. Sora swung his sword, while Veemon used his **V-Headbutt** and **Boom Boom Punch** attacks. After they had defeated the shadows, they climbed up the monsters arm, and attacked the head.

When the monster pulled his arm out of the ground, Sora and Veemon jumped on his hand and started to attack from there.

After words, the monster fired more orbs from his chest. Sora and Veemon sent them right back. When the last orb hit the monster, it began to fall forwards, defeated.

"Look out!" Veemon exclaimed, and pushed Sora out of the way.

'-But don't be afraid'

Then, darkness began to pool around them.

"Veemon!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sora; if we get separated, we'll meet again, I know we will!" Veemon promised.

'You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'

Sora and Veemon tried to escape, but they couldn't.

'So don't forget:'

The last thing Sora saw, was Veemon getting swallowed up, but he smiled and gave Sora a thumbs up.

'You are the one who will open the door.'

* * *

When Sora woke up, he saw his friend Kari looking down at him, and he jumped. Kari laughed at Sora's reaction.

Kairi has dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She wears a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Give me a break Kairi." Sora said.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Kari said.

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe I couldn't—Ow!" Sora started to ramble, but Kairi knocked him on the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora said.

"What was that place?" he asked himself. "So bizarre…"

"Yeah sure." Kairi said.

"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." Kairi answered.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Kairi said.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm happy here." Kairi replied.

"Really?" Sora said.

"But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said.

"I'd like to see it too." Sora said. "Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all!"

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

They turned around and saw their other friend, Riku.

Riku is a young teenage boy with silver hair with bangs, pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and a muscular build. Since he is a year older than Sora and Kairi, Riku is the tallest of the trio. Riku's hair is shoulder-length. Riku wears a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps crisscrossing his chest and upper back with a white on each end. He a sports pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on his ankles. On his hip, he wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle. His white-and-blue shoes have white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and are decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku teased, with a log under his arm.

He walked up to Kari, and tossed the log on Sora.

"And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku said. He sometimes had to act like a big brother to the other two.

"So you noticed? Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi declared. "I'll race you!"

"Huh?" "What, are you kidding?" Said Sora and Riku respectively.

"Ready, go!" Kairi exclaimed.

The two boys looked at each other, and took off running, Kairi not far behind.

It wasn't long before the race was over, with Sora as the winner.

After words, Sora met Kairi at a nearby shack.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi asked. "Sora, are you listening to me?"

"What was that again?" Sora asked.

"Okay, here's what you need to find: two logs, one cloth and one rope. If you need help, just ask." Kairi replied.

Sora nodded and went to go gather the supplies.

Sora found it quite easy to find them. He found most of them on the beach, and the rest in their clubhouse.

He decided to go talk to Riku. He found him on the small island they usually go to at the end of the day to relax.

"Did you get everything we need for the raft? I gave my stuff to Kairi." He said. "Hey Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword."

"Okay, you're on!" Sora said.

"This one decides the champion!" Riku exclaimed. "Ready or not!"

Sora nodded and got into a battle stance.

Sora and Riku exchanged blows, with Sora landing most of them.

Soon they sent each other back a few feet.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already?" Riku teased.

Sora smirked and charged at Riku, and hit with a barrage of strikes, quickly defeating him.

"Now the score's 11 to 10!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora ran back to Kairi, and gave her the supplies.

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi said.

"Any time." Sora said kindly.

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." Sora said.

"Okay, it is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow." Kairi said.

* * *

Later on, Sora, Riku and Kairi were chilling at their usual spot.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be." Riku said. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought of it." Riku admitted. "It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora answered.

"Exactly." Riku said. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Kairi said.

Later, the trio had decided to head for home.

"Sora." Riku called out.

Sora turned around, and a star shaped fruit landed in his hands.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku said, with a teasing tone at the end.

"What are you talking-" Sora started, before Riku just started to laugh.

Sora shook his head, and tossed the fruit aside.

The two boys then ran off the dock, eager for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a world called Disney Castle, Donald, the court magician, was heading to the throne room to greet the king.

Donald is an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, and legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. Donald's hat resembles a stereotypical witch's hat, as well as the hat on his Mage's Staff. It is dark blue, has a wide brim with gold lining, and the tip curls in a very angular fashion. His navy jacket has a blue addition to the bottom that covers the lower half of his body. The sleeves are long and resemble those of a sweater, sporting vertical creases. The jacket has two large, yellow buttons down the front, a gold-lined pattern of ovals, rather resembling Mickey Mouse's ears, on the lower half, and a blue belt tie around the waist.

He cleared his throat before knocking on the tall doors, and a smaller one opened up in front of him. He then walked into the throne room.

"Good morning your majesty." He greeted to his king and old friend. "It's nice to see you this morn-"

He then noticed the throne was empty.

"What!" he exclaimed in worry.

Suddenly, Pluto, the king's loyal pet dog, popped out from behind the throne. He had a letter in his mouth.

Pluto is a dog that bears a vague resemblance to a blood hound, particularly in his long, black, droopy ears. He has short, yellow fur and large, close-set eyes. He has three toes on each paw. Pluto's long tail is very thin and black, more closely resembling his master Mickey's tail than that of a dog. His collar is green and loose.

Donald read the letter, and ran out of the throne room in a state of panic. He ran all the way to the royal garden, where the captain of the royal guard, Goofy, was still asleep.

Goofy is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. His hat is made of metal and resembles a knight's helmet, and sports a curved blade on the top. He wears armor over his body, though most of it is on his left side, leaving his right side mostly exposed except for a metal armlet on his upper arm. His left arm sports the same armlet, but includes several more pieces of armor, such as a pauldron over his left shoulder, a thick, cylindrical gauntlet covering most of the rest of his arm, and a metal glove overtop his normal white one. Goofy's wears a sleeveless, orange shirt with a high, yellow collar. Overtop this, he wears an oblong, blue piece of clothing over his right half, held on by a black strap attached by yellow, star-shaped buttons. He wears a thick, metal belt around his waist with two blue straps looping around the back of it. Goofy's pants are baggy and orange with a noticeable seam down the front of each leg. The bottoms of the legs are black with gold lining. Goofy's shoes are made of metal and the toes curl upward.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouted.

However, he was still asleep.

Donald quacked and summoned a lightning bolt to wake up Goofy.

Goofy shouted in alarm, but calmed down quickly.

"Hey there Donald, G'morning." He greeted.

"We've got a problem Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald said.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the queen!" Donald said.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked again.

"No, it's top secret!" Donald told him.

"G'morning ladies." Goofy said.

Donald turned around slowly, and saw Queen Minnie and Daisy behind them. They had heard everything.

Queen Minnie is an anthropomorphized mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She has long eyelashes and wears a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wears an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wears another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. Minnie also wears white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress.

Daisy is an anthropomorphized duck. Her eyes are light blue and she wears lavender eye shadow. Her eyelashes are rather long as well. Her plumage is white and her bill is yellow-orange. Daisy dresses in much more regal attire than her cartoon counterpart, sporting a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front. She wears an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress is amethyst-colored, and the top half is lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown is periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There is a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front. Daisy also wears long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands.

Donald let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Back on the Destiny Islands, it was a brand new day, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi were eager to finish up the raft.

"Hey Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see… How about Highwind?" Riku offered. "What would you call it?"

"Me? Well, hmmm, Excalibur!" Sora said.

"How about?" Riku started.

"The usual?" Sora finished.

"Let's do it!" Riku exclaimed.

"You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge." Kairi said. "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want… First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…" Sora said.

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi." Riku said quickly.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said.

"Wha- wait a minute." Sora said.

"Okay. On my count: 3, 2, 1, GO!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora and Riku rushed towards the tree. Riku tagged it first, but Sora got back first.

Sora was excited.

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Riku chided.

Sora fake pouted.

After words, Sora went to go talk to Kairi.

"Today we collect provisions for our trip!" Kairi said. "Let's see. Sora, you're looking for… one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fill this bottle up with drinking water. But not from the ocean! Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask."

 **(A.N. Ok, I have to ask. Where were they going to put everything? And how long did they think this would trip would take? They need more provisions than that.)**

Sora nodded and went to go gather the materials. He got the coconuts by hitting the tree with his sword. He got the egg by going up a different tree. And, he found two of the mushrooms by the spring he used to fill up the water bottle.

However, there was still one mushroom in the secret place, a hideaway the kids used as a place to buckle down during a storm.

When Sora got it, he noticed a drawing on one of the rocks. He remembered when he and Kairi had drawn them when they were kids. Sora decided to add a little something. This time, he drew an arm with a paopu fruit in it, as if he were feeding it to Kairi.

Suddenly, he sensed he wasn't alone. He turned around quickly.

"Wh-Who's there?" he asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world." A cloaked figure answered.

"Huh?" Sora replied.

"This world has been connected." He said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed." He said.

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora said. Sora then finally saw the cloaked figure.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The cloaked figure continued.

"So, you're from another world." Sora said.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The cloaked figure said.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there." Sora said.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora looked at the door. It had been there for many years, since he was a child. He always wondered where it leads to.

When he turned around, the figure was gone. With no other choice, Sora went to finish getting the provisions.

The hardest part was catching the fish. He didn't have a rod or reel, so he dived into the ocean to get them. Luckily, these fish were slow, so Sora had little to no trouble catching them.

When he got everything, Sora ran back to Kairi, and saw her making something.

"What're you making?" Sora asked.

"This? I'm making a necklace of Thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore Thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." Kairi explained. She then held up one that wasn't done yet. "See this? It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us will always be together."

Sora then showed her the supplies.

"Wow, you didn't slack off this time! Just kidding." Kairi said. Sora then handed her the supplies. "Thanks Sora! Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Sora said.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" Kairi said.

* * *

Later on, Sora and Kairi were relaxing on the docks."

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Kairi started.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!" Kairi said suddenly.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Just kidding!" Kairi said.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed Kairi." Sora said.

"Maybe…" Kairi said. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora said.

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change." Kairi said.

"Huh?"

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

* * *

Back at Disney castle, everyone had read the king's letter. It had said that he was sorry, but disaster was approaching. It told Donald and Goofy to go to Traverse Town to find the key to their survival.

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means, we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said concerned.

"You're Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key"." Donald said.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald began to say.

"Oh course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said, point to the desk.

Donald looked, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy said with a bow.

True to his name, Jiminy is an anthropomorphized cricket, though he bears virtually no resemblance to real-life crickets. He has olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears white gloves. He dresses very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sports tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. Jiminy also carries a red umbrella.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king." Minnie said.

Goofy stood by Daisy and Minnie, and gave Donald a salute.

"You're coming too!" Donald said, grabbing Goofy.

The group was heading downstairs to the hangars.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said.

"Goofy." Donald said.

"Oh right…" Goofy answered. "I gotcha. You mean while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world border."

"Order." Donald corrected.

"Right. World Order." Goofy said with a chuckle. "Guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

It wasn't long before they got to the hangars.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" Donald said into the speaker.

The launch crew was a duo of chipmunks named Chip and Dale.

Chip has brown fur over most of his body, excluding the fur on his face, neck, the front of his belly, and around his eyes, which is buff-colored. He has triangular ears on top of his head, a white mouth, and a black nose. Chip has three toes on each foot and four fingers on each hand. He wears seal brown gloves, each with a gold, horizontal line near the bottom. Chip also wears an apron of sorts with red shoulder straps secured to black buttons, while the apron itself is yellow with an outline of the same color as his fur. The yellow section sports green stitching lining the edge, and the other section has brown stitching. There is a slanted, blue pocket on the front of the apron with a red Mickey symbol surrounded by a yellow gear. He also has two teeth, set together, in the center of his upper jaw.

Dale shares most of his physical features with his brother, but he has two, bucked teeth in his top jaw, a larger, red nose, slightly lighter-colored fur, and, a long time ago, a mohawk-like crest of fur on the top of his head. Unlike Chip's ears, which face roughly forward, Dale's point in opposite directions, to the left and right. His gloves are also a lighter shade than Chip's, and his apron has the inverse color scheme of Chip's; that is, the yellow section on Dale's apron is buff-colored, and vice-versa, the same being true for the two different stitching colors on the apron.

Dale pulled down the lever, readying the Gummi Ship for launch. It also made two large white hands grab Donald and Goofy by their rear ends.

Pluto, however, jumped in at the last minute.

The door to the launch tunnel opened up. Minnie and Daisy walked in to see the boys off. Donald gave them a thumbs up.

"Blast off!" he shouted.

But, instead of the launch tunnel, the ship went through a tunnel beneath it. **(A.N. WRONG LEVER!)**

The ship then flew off to Traverse Town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting in his room, waiting for dinner. He couldn't help but remember how excited Kairi sounded.

He then noticed a storm approaching.

"A storm? OH NO, THE RAFT!" Sora exclaimed, as he ran out the window, hoping to save the raft.

"Sora, dinner's ready, come on down. Sora?" his mother called, but he was already gone.

Sora was running as fast as he could, until he noticed a giant sphere in the sky.

"What's that?" he asked.

He then noticed two boats.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora exclaimed.

Suddenly, two of the shadows Sora fought in his dream appeared out of the ground. Sora gasped, but got into a battle stance. He swung his wooden sword at them, but it didn't do anything.

Several more appeared. Sora had no choice, but to run. But, they kept coming. Sora was afraid he'd be overwhelmed, until a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Get away from him! **V-Headbutt!** "

The shadows in front of Sora were destroyed, by a friendly face.

"Veemon!" Sora exclaimed, as he ran and gave Veemon a hug.

"You see? I told you we'd meet again!" Veemon laughed. But this time, Sora saw something around Veemon's neck. It was shaped like a square mixed with a circle with a small slot at the bottom that looked like Sora could speak into (microphone). On the top of it was another small slot on it about the size of a credit card. On the face of it, there was a screen that took up most of the face with a small button directly below it. On each side there was a button. One changed the mode, the other opened up a screen that brought up three options; information of Digimon stored, Digivolution, and Digi-fusion. Finally the device was clipped (and was easily removed) to a band that could be wrapped comfortably around Sora's right wrist. The band was a golden color and had three symbols on it with the one looking like the sun colored in.

"Hey Veemon, what's that on your neck?" Sora asked.

"My neck? OH! I almost forgot about this. It's called the Miracle Loader." Veemon said. "It allows you collect and carry unlimited digimon, which is what I am. It also lets you digivolve them, and combine them in a process called digi-fuse. You'll figure it out later." Veemon said.

They couldn't rest now, because more shadows appeared behind them.

"Come on, RUN!" Veemon yelled, grabbing Sora's hand and leading him to safety. He led Sora to the place where he, Riku, and Kairi watched the sunset. It was there, that they found Riku. But he wasn't alone either. By his side was a purple guinea pig like creature with bat wings for ears. In Riku's hand was a device similar to Sora's, but it was black as the shadows.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you." Sora asked.

"The door has opened…" Riku said mysteriously.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The door has opened Sora." Riku said. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku said. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. Tsukaimon and I aren't afraid of the darkness!"

Riku then held his hand out to Sora, inviting him to come along.

"Riku." Sora said worriedly.

Darkness then appeared under Riku and Tsukaimon. It began to swallow them up, along with Sora and Veemon.

Sora and Veemon struggled to escape, but it was futile.

Just when they thought it was over, a bright light enveloped the area, clearing away the darkness. When Sora and Veemon could see again, they noticed Riku and Tsukaimon were gone.

When they saw what caused the bright light, they were surprised.

It looked like a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and the same symbol in Sora's dream as a token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rain guard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears.

'Keyblade…'

It was repeated like a mantra, and Sora now knew what in his hand.

Suddenly, shadows began to attack him and Veemon.

"Let's go!" Veemon exclaimed, and he and Sora charged into battle.

Sora swung the keyblade at the shadows, and this time, he actually hit them. Veemon used his **V-Headbutt** and **Boom Boom Punch** attacks to fight them off. The duo fought their way to the secret place.

"There's too many of them!" Veemon exclaimed.

Sora then saw a silver door where the entrance to the secret place normally is.

"Veemon! In here!" Sora exclaimed. The two ran past the door, closing it behind them.

At the end of the passageway, they saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. When Kairi turned around, she seemed weak.

"Uh Sora? She doesn't look to good." Veemon said.

"Sora…" Kairi said, but even her voice sounded weak, almost lifeless.

She held out her hand, but when she did, the door burst open, sending black winds out of it.

Kairi was blown away with them. Sora tried to catch her, but she phased right through him.

Sora and Veemon were blown out with her, but they got knocked out cold.

* * *

When they came to, they saw the part of the island they were on was flying.

"WHOA!" Sora yelled.

"Back up, back up!" Veemon exclaimed. Veemon then turned around.

"Uh oh."

Sora turned around, and saw what he was looking at. It was the monster they fought in Sora's dream.

"Don't worry. We beat him once, we can do it again." Sora said, as he readied the keyblade. Veemon raised his fists, ready to duke it out.

The monster leaned backwards, sending out purple spheres from its chest.

Sora blocked them with the keyblade, and sent them back, causing some damage, but not as much as before.

Then, just like in their first battle, the monster slammed his hand into the ground, making several shadows pop up.

Sora and Veemon disposed of them quickly. But when they went to attack the monster, it was stronger than before.

After that, the monster reached into the ground, and pulled out a giant red sphere, and launched it into the air. It came back down, but it came down as several smaller orbs. He and Veemon dodged all of them.

"He's too strong!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Veemon asked.

Sora didn't answer, but the Miracle Loader did. Sora's left hand was covered in a gray light that was made of data bits. Sora followed his gut, and raised the Miracle Loader up.

"D.N.A. CHARGE!" He yelled, slamming his data covered hand onto the Miracle Loader. A light then shot out of the Miracle Loader, and his Veemon. Veemon also glowed, but he also began to change.

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… VEEDRAMON!"**

Veedramon is a bipedal reptilian Digimon with eyes and covered mostly in blue fur. It has five fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. It also has white fur on arms, mouth, and belly, except for blue "V"-shaped fur on its chest. It also has one horn above its nose, and two horns on the back of its head, the later which form a "V"-shaped angle. Veedramon also has small "X"-shaped scars—one on its left thigh, and another on the right side of its mouth. It also a linear scar on each eyelid and its left leg.

"Veemon?" Sora asked.

"I'm Veedramon now." Veedramon answered.

"You can be whoever you want, big guy." Sora said.

Veedramon then turned his attention to the monster.

He reared his head back, and his mouth willed with blue and red fire.

" **V-Nova Blast!"** he intoned, launching a blue and red fireball at the monster.

When it hit it, the monster fell, defeated. Veedramon then turned back into Veemon. Before he and Sora could celebrate, they were sucked into the sphere above them. They tried to hang on to something, but they couldn't get a grip on anything. So, they were sucked into the sphere, not knowing of the destiny that awaited them.

* * *

 **And done. This took me several days to type. I hope you liked it.**

 **I'd just like to thank everyone who got me where I am today: Thesilverboar, Human Soul, GeneralHyna, Echo the Slowpoke, Saurusrock625, The Omnitrix Conquer, Vanitus Omnipotent, ChosenPowers, Gamer95, you and everyone else are the craziest psychopaths I have ever met. I'd also like to thank Wiley E. Coyote for allowing me to use his digivice for this story.**

 **Here's hoping next year, will be even better than this year!**

 **Sora's digimon:**

 **Veemon**

 **Miracle loader's mode and functions (will update for when Sora finds out about other functions):**

 **Time and location- This mode gives the time and location based on where Sora is; be it in the digital world, Digiquartz or anywhere in the real world.**

 **Cell mode- This mode acts like a cell phone w/ texting for Sora. Nuff said.**

 **Credit mode- Sora will gather Munny (Kingdom Hearts currency) when he defeats a heartless, captures a digimon, or doing other odd jobs.**

 **Info mode- This mode allows gives Sora information on various places in the worlds he will travel to and information on any Digimon that he has seen.**

 **Storage mode- This mode allows Sora to store an unlimited amount of Digimon in his loader and keep them in peek condition and fully fed. This will only affect Digimon that Sora has captured or befriended. When he defeats a Digimon and they disperse into data, he can activate the capture function and pull the data in to the device, capturing the Digimon and healing it from the corruption of the darkness. He can have Digimon enter it by saying "(insert Digimon name here) Refresh!" and have Digimon exit by saying "(insert Digimon name here) Reload!" Sora can freely talk to any Digimon that is in the loader.**

 **Digivolution mode- This mode has three functions. The first function allows Sora to see the Digivolution route of any Digimon that Sora captured or joins him. The second function allows Sora to use the D.N.A Charge as a focus and allows Sora to temporarily Digivolve a Digimon that is compatible with his heart (like Veemon). The level the Digimon can Digivolve is based on the bond with Sora and how far Sora has unlocked his D.N.A. charge. The final Digivolution function is Digi-fusion. This allows two or more Digimon to fuse together into a new Digimon with one Digimon acting as a base.**

 **Super Digivolve (Secret function): This secret function allows a Digimon to temporarily Digivolve to mega level. This can happen only to the Digimon that is the partner of the Miracle.**


End file.
